It is priorly known to form hermetic insulating seals about nondetachable, end-to-end connections between two or more conductors. If the respective conductors are mechanically rigid, there is little difficulty in bonding such conductors to each other, and then extending the combination within an injection molding apparatus for forming an encapsulating insulating seal longitudinally thereabout. However, if one of the conductors to be connected has a flat cross-sectional configuration of minimal thickness, considerable stability problems are presented since such flat configurations are susceptible to mechanical deformations, and in particular, to kinking. Such is especially true in the case of such a flat conductor being bonded to a round conductor, the bonded areas of which are extended in an injection molding apparatus for the formation thereabout of a hermetic insulating seal. If special handling is not provided, a kinking of the flat conductor is unavoidable at the longitudinal location it exits from its insulation. A kinking of the flat conductor represents a weakened tensile strength condition at the point of kinking, and may readily cause a rupture, tearing or breaking upon the application of tensile forces. An example of the application of such tensile forces occurs when a plastic material is injected under high pressure into an injection molding apparatus having extending therein the connecting ends of the flat and round conductors, for the formation of a hermetic insulating seal thereabout.
On occasion the engagement of the high pressure, injected insulating material with the flat conductor often causes a total break or tear at the location of the kink; and on other occasions, results in partial faults not immediately apparent but rendering the through connection unacceptable because of instability and limited longevity.